Talk:Main Page
Ok, a question about images. If i wish to add an image of a character to an infobox what am i allowed to do without infringing on copyright? I don't want to upload any before i know what the rules are! --Guybrush Threepwood 16:02, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :You need to assess whether the use of it is fair. See Wikipedia:Fair use. Make sure you add an image copyright tag. Angela talk 21:22, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Character quotes What do you think about adding significant quotes about the characters in their articles, like it's done in the Wookieepedia (starwars.wikia.com)? I added, as an example, a quote about Sophia Hapgood - check it out. If you like the idea I can add quotes for a lot of characters. Great idea! I think any one who has a good, relevant, or important quote should include it. Captain Red Hook 01:01, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Harrison Ford His article is entitled "Roy Chiao", and I can't seem to change it. Let me try Captain Red Hook 01:02, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I've deleted it. The real article is at Harrison Ford. Angela talk 20:59, 15 April 2007 (UTC) New logo? I've put together a new logo for this wiki. (The old logo gets the job done, I suppose, but it's always bugged me that the first two letters are obscured by the hat.) What do you guys think? Icybro 13:17, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Ooh, I like it. -- Ozzel 22:16, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *Thanks! Any idea how to replace the current logo? -- Icybro 01:58, 11 July 2007 (UTC) **Just upload over Image:Wiki.png. -- Ozzel 01:55, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I removed some vandalism in the form of a name on the MC list. the name is question being "Wood ju rape me" or something to that effect. Diary of Henry Jones (from IJ&LC:Graphic Adventure game) - level of canonicity? I'm new here and just started contributing - i have the Grail Diary from the Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Graphic Adventure and it has a lot of cool info, esp about Henry's life. However, it contains an element which is no longer canon - Mary being the name of Indy's mom. Can the rest of its contents be taken as canon (unless shown otherwise by the YIJC), and thus be source material for the wiki? (The other potential contradiction is where the Jones' live - Indy is born in Princeton in 1899 and doesn't really go anywhere until travels with his parents in 1908-1910, but the diary has it seem Henry and Indy have moved to "Las Mesas, Colorado" for an entry dated 11/14/1905, and having taken the family to France and Austria-Hungary in 1906. and then another entry in Las Mesas in 2/22/1912 - although it does put the estrangement of Henry and Indy at 1916 (matching when Indy leaves his father and gets caught up with Pancho Villa and then WWI). in 1920, Henry gets a year leave before starting tenure at Princeton (though the text is unclear whether he was at Princeton before this time - earlier references show him to be at Four Corners University in 1912). i think it can all be melded together since there are no actual date discontinuities, but simply Indy didn't really have any adventures in Europe in 1906.. unlike his father's tour in 1908-1910 so the grail diary from the video game - valid? or no? Jawajames 05:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC) F It is being filmed in my hometown Downey, California!(and I live right across the street from the studio). About a few months ago, I saw what I think were either fireworks or explosions (but they might also be for Cloverfield) Filming Locations It is being filmed in my hometown Downey, California!(and I live right across the street from the studio). About a few months ago, I saw what I think were either fireworks or explosions (but they might also be for Cloverfield) Main Page header How do we go about removing that? Adamwankenobi 19:16, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Aesthetics If the Monaco skin gets the go ahead can we change the main page image on the right to one of these (or something similar like the image of Jones in front of the Raiders Paramountain)? I feel that they're more welcome-to-the-adventurery than a variation on the same font from Emperor's Tomb. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 13:49, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *The second image would look cool on the main oage. :) Adamwankenobi 18:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Name of wiki I found a suggestion for a name on The Raven forum (no, not this site). "Whipipedia". I like it. Alientraveller 19:45, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Since this is the "discussion" section, I expect this is the right place. This Wiki ROCKS! ...but what do you think of "WikipINDYa", or or something like that...?--Dr. Tyree 01:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) IndyWiki and userboxes *Question: Does IndyWiki have userboxes yet, or are we still developing, and haven't gotten a chance to do them, yet? Or are we not yet worried about making them right now? Anyway, love the IndyWiki! It's turning out very nicely! =) And by the way, I have a candidate for the name of this Wiki. It's probably already be said by someone else, but anyway, I like the name "IndyWiki." How does that sound? --The Wolfe22 23:49, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Is this for real? from http://www.indianajones5.org: In this exclusive interview, George Lucas reveals the secrets of the future of Indiana Jones 5 to SuperShadow and the fans. SuperShadow: Will Indiana Jones 5 ever happen? George Lucas: It depends. It will be awhile, but I might revisit the Indiana Jones character again. SuperShadow: Do you have a story idea for Indy Jones 5 yet? George Lucas: Yes, I have a basic premise of what will happen in the next one. SuperShadow: What time frame does Indiana Jones 5 take place in? George Lucas: The year 1959. SuperShadow: The Indiana Jones movies always open with Indy Jones in the middle of some kind of adventure. How does Indiana Jones 5 start out? George Lucas: At the beginning, Indy is with some guides searching for the hidden burial chamber of Genghis Khan. SuperShadow: Where does this story open up at? George Lucas: Mongolia. SuperShadow: Can you explain who Genghis Khan is? George Lucas: Genghis Khan was the powerful leader of the Mongol Empire, which became the geographically largest empire in the history of the world. SuperShadow: Please continue. George Lucas: Eventually, Indiana Jones finds the entrance to the Genghis Khan tomb and subsequently discovers one of the greatest archaeological finds of all time. SuperShadow: What makes this discovery so important? George Lucas: Well, Indy finds the remains of Genghis Khan with an untold fortune in gold, precious stones and Mongol artifacts. Indiana Jones basically finds out about all the hidden history of Genghis Khan. SuperShadow: Usually somebody takes whatever Indiana Jones finds at the start of the movie. What happens this time in Indiana Jones 5? George Lucas: I need to explain who the primary villains are for Indiana Jones 5. The Communists have taken over China. So basically the Chinese are the bad guys for this film. SuperShadow: Are they seen at the beginning of Indy Jones 5? George Lucas: Yes, they've had Indy under surveillance as soon as Indy enters Mongolia. SuperShadow: The Chinese are basically watching Indy Jones for what purpose? George Lucas: Chinese spies learned that Indy Jones has information, which might lead him to where Genghis Khan is buried. The Communist Chinese are interested in these artifacts because the Mongols terrorized China many hundreds of years ago. It's sorta revenge for the Chinese really. SuperShadow: This sounds absolutely fantastic. How do you keep thinking up these ingenious quests for Indiana Jones? George Lucas: I spend many hours a week studying world history. I'll find something which interests me and try to find a way to develop it further. It keeps getting harder and harder to be original because there's only so much you can do with a story. SuperShadow: What happens after Indy Jones finds the tomb? George Lucas: The Chinese military appears and captures Indy and takes all the Genghis Kahn historical objects back to China. This leads to the main supernatural relic, which is the basis of Indiana Jones 5. SuperShadow: What do the Chinese do with Indy Jones? George Lucas: They need Indy's help. The Chinese have been searching for supernatural relics to make them invincible so that they can control the entire world. In Jerusalem, Chinese secret agents find clues which seem to indicate the holy cross Jesus Christ was crucified on was hidden by the Disciples. SuperShadow: What a remarkably brilliant idea. What made you think of this? George Lucas: With each Indiana Jones film, you have to improve on the previous film. I've thought to myself that the most powerful religious relic of all time would be the holy cross, which was drenched in the blood of God as Jesus suffered on the holy cross. Basically, I'm running out of Christian ideas for the films. You have the legend of the Holy Grail, which we already utilized so what you have left is the holy cross of the crucifixion. SuperShadow: Does Indy agree to help the Chinese? George Lucas: Indy Jones examines the evidence the Chinese have gathered. However, before Indy can make any real conclusions, the British military raids the Chinese facility and seizes Indy and all the evidence surrounding the location of the holy cross. SuperShadow: So the British were watching the Chinese the whole time the Chinese had Indy Jones under surveillance? George Lucas: Exactly. In the case of espionage, you can never really know who is watching you. SuperShadow: What happens now? This keeps getting better and better. You never run out of awesome ideas that are stunning and mesmerizing. George Lucas: The British take Indy to London, England where they explain to Indy Jones what is happening. They tell Indy they had been patiently watching the Chinese and waiting for the best moment to spoil the Chinese plans for global domination. The British ask Indy to find the holy cross for them so that they can keep the Chinese from finding it first. The British give Indy a side kick named Nevin, who is a seasoned British commando. They travel the planet in search of the holy cross. SuperShadow: What locations do Indy and Nevin travel to? George Lucas: Initially, they go to Jerusalem to find additional information about where the holy cross is hidden. The subsequent clues take Indiana Jones to Russia, France and eventually to the clandestine caves of Romania where the holy cross has been secured for safe keeping. SuperShadow: Very, very spectacular. What happens in the end? George Lucas: Indiana Jones 5 finishes with a massive battle confrontation between the British military and the Chinese military. The unlimited supernatural powers of the holy cross are released with our existence at stake. SuperShadow: Wow. This is the best Indy Jones movie yet. You need to begin pre-production on Indiana Jones 5 immediately. George Lucas: For the next decade, I will be producing various Star Wars television series, then we'll have to work on Star Wars Episode 7. It could be a while before Indy Jones 5 happens. It took us forever to finally get Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull completed. SuperShadow: Will Steven Spielberg and Harrison Ford be involved with Indiana Jones 5? George Lucas: That's impossible to know. They each have other films they want to do in the future. It probably won't happen soon. SuperShadow: Thanks for giving us the latest spoilers about Indiana Jones 5. You are a blessing to the fans and we will always appreciate you dedicating your life to us. George Lucas: Keeping my finger on the pulse of the fans enables me to live a dream life while providing the fans with the exact type of entertainment they want to see. I appreciate each fan beyond what I can describe. You have all given me the most perfect existence. Wow.....Indiana Jones and the Eternal Cross of Paradise. Sounds intense. *Almost certainly not. "SuperShadow" is a known fraud, famous for his ridiculous claims regarding the Star Wars franchise (Wookieepedia has an extensive article on him here; of particular note is this part, where a LucasFilm employee is quoted confirming he has never had any contact with Lucas). The only times SuperShadow's information is even close to correct is when he steals it wholesale and without attribution from other, more reputable sources. So it's incredibly unlikely this crazy tale has any bearing on reality. jSarek 14:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *OK, thanks for the tip. I sent Lucas an idea. If you want to see it, just respond. 19:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) **How did you send Lucas an idea? 01:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ***Emailed him. And you can see my idea here: http://digibutter.nerr.biz/viewtopic.php?t=105735 02:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) updating the news box perhaps it is time to update the news box on the main page, since it is almost April: *remove Crystal Skull DVD/Blu-ray release news *add Staff of Kings release news *add Untold Adventures release news Jawajames 18:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : never mind, i figured out where the news box was hiding. Jawajames 18:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Staff of Kings Hey i was wondering if we could remove the Staff of Kings of the Film list because it is a game not a film-Boba fett 32 23:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *I would go ahead and do it, or you could post a message on admin's talk page if you want legit permission. I think we should have a video games section for that sort of thing. 22:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) **''Staff of Kings'' is on the main page like that because it was helping promote the release of the game. Being a film was irrelevant. Vetinari(Appointment) 16:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ***Ohhhhh...it all makes sense now, thanks. 20:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) How long are we going to promote the Staff of Kings scavenger hunt? the game's been out now for several months, while LEGO Indy 2 is coming out soon. Jawajames 01:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *I guess it would depend on how long we get to keep our portion of it? Can't imagine LEGO Indy 2 will get the same attention. Vetinari(Appointment) 19:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ** I'm guessing that the marketing staff probably won't contact us with a remove date, instead the scavenger hunt will just be abandonware. Maybe we can take the promo box off the front page, and replace with with a promo box for Army of the Dead? Or turn the promo box on the front page into a more generic box that links to different information on Staff of Kings, like we have for the films. Jawajames 20:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *** I thought it would just go back to the way it was before to be honest. The only thing that made SoK special for the front page was that this place being used specifically to advertise it. Vetinari(Appointment) 23:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ****That's fine with me too... Jawajames 17:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) *****Some random did it while we were discussing it. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion I think that Indiana should of been born in 1901 or 1902. He looks to young in the movies for his age (aside the last one), I know this would mess up some of the chronology but it could work out with some editing. Could anyone else give me there opinions? Replacing Mutt with Short Round I would like to propose replacing Mutt Williams on the character drop down with Short Round. I will admit to being bias as I have always been a fan of Short Round and have likewise felt Mutt to be the equivalent to Jar-Jar Binks But factually Short Round is a more popular character than Mutt Williams (which if I'm a not mistaken he is a loathed charcter by Indy's die hard fans) so replacing him is not a far fetched idea and is sure to be a popular one among most if not all of Indy's fans. Official Canon vs. Fringe Canon I'd like to know just what is considered real canon here. It's kind of obvious the site goes far beyond the movies and includes names and incidents from books, comic books, games and toys which of course leads to some contradictions between formats. Case in point: the bio on Qin Shi Huang who Indy finds twice. You can either entirely dismiss the game or you can qualify it as a hallucination to some extent, but I think you need to find some way of deciding what is within definent canon, borderline canon and fringe canon. Thor2000 (talk) 19:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Indiana Jones Wiki:Canon policy There sometimes seems to be a misconception with Indiana Jones/Star Wars continuity that when there's contradictory element, it throws an entire story out when Lucafilm generally deals with errors/conflicts on a case by case basis and, going by a Leland Chee interview, they don't address it until there's a need to for a product. For example, The Ultimate Guide shifts an Indy encounter with Aguila to after WW1 when the Young Indy series contradicted the timing, and the El Dorado of the German novels is referred to as a "golden valley" with Crystal Skull's release. But (at least for now) it's all canon. Generally it's movie > TV > games/novels/comics etc. - code for what George Lucas says goes - though there have been exceptions. :We're still using the tiered canon system which for Star Wars has been dropped since Lucasfilm was bought by Disney. If it's the same with Indy there hasn't been confirmation either way and there might not even be when Indiana Jones 5 is out (Indy just ain't as popular) but if the series starts over - or we have to have separate Canon pages like Wookieepedia - we'll deal with it when we get there. I assume with Qin Shi Huang on Emperor's Tomb vs Secret of the Sphinx, they would favour the game because he's intrinsic to the plot whereas his corpse in the novel is pretty much set-up for Indy to get arrested by the Japanese before he goes off searching for the Staff of Aaron and Omega Book. :What are borderline and fringe canon and what's the difference? Vetinari(Appointment) 10:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::When I read or watch Indiana Jones, I use a tier system like what you described but refer to it differently. Obviously the movies and tv shows would be official canon, the novels and comic books would be borderline canon depending on how well they relate and the toys and games would be fringe because they're so far removed from the original concept/format. Stuff like the Star Wars/Indiana Jones crossover is basically just fan fiction (showing the stuff we want to see but is obviously inaccurate). What I like about the site is that it throws everything together, but it also makes it harder to tell what comes from what sources. ::As far as Qin Shi Huang, I guess one could argue one set of remains was a red herring while the second one was the real thing. Thor2000 (talk) 15:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That it's all one canon is the official canon. Are you having any particular issue navigating the site? Ideally, all minutiae would be referenced in every paragraph indicating the specific source(s) with extensive notes on conflicts in the behind the scenes sections but this place is pretty quiet. Users add what they wanna add. The appearances/sources listings are there so you can cross-reference (and the IJW isn't a replacement for actually reading the book, playing the game and so on). You're free to personally reject anything you don't think fits, of course; for the wiki, however, it all 'counts' unless something official says otherwise. :::If it's truth you're interested in, Dr. Tyree's philosophy class is right down the hall. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 17:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC)